myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge At Heart
Prolouge A brown tom stepped forward. "Pepper?" He mewed. A gray she-cat stepped forward. "Yes, Chilli?" Chapter 1: Birth "This one Pepperkit, and this one Woodkit." Mewed a she-cat. "Mom?" Pepperkit mewled. The she-cat looked down at her. "Yes?" "What is your name?" She asked. "I`m Stormfrost." She mewed. "Your dad is Mistygorse." Pepperkit looked at her brother, Woodkit. "Is he alive?" She mewed. "Yes." Replied Stormfrost. Woodkit opened his eyes. "Huh?" He mewed, looking up. "I`m Pepperkit, your sister." She mewed. Woodkit looked at her. "Lets go play!" He squealed. "No." Mewed Mistygorse. "You can`t come out until your apprentices!" He mewed. Stormfrost looked at them. "You can." She mewed, half hissing at Mistygorse. They sprinted outside. "Oh, hi." Mewed a voice. Pepperkit looked behind her. "Who are you?" She mewed. The other kit walked over to her. "I`m Snakekit." He mewed. Another kit scampered out of the nursery. "New sister!" Purred Stormfrost. "Her name is Eclipsekit." She mewed. Pepperkit looked at her. "Join the fun!" She meowed. Eclipsekit looked at her. "Me?" She mewed. "Yes you." Purred Pepperkit. Woodkit looked at Eclipsekit. "Come over here." He mewed. Eclipsekit walked into the soft grass. "What?" She mewed. "Were rouges at heart!" Inteurrupted a cat. The tom stood over them. "I`m Sharpfur." He mewed. "I used to be a rouge. You are my kin, so you are a rouge at heart." He mewed. Pepperkit looked surprised. "Does that mean we are becoming rouges?" She mewed. "I hope not." Meowed Sharpfur. Woodkit looked at Sharpfur. "Are you sure?" He mewed. "I`m sure!" Meowed Sharpfur. Chapter 2: Rouges? Pepperkit looked at Sharpfur. "I want to be a rouge!" She complained. "Your a kit." Meowed Sharpfur. Pepperkit sighed. Kits aren`t allowed to do anything! She thought. Stormfrost walked out of the nursery. "Don`t be bothering Sharpfur!" She meowed. The kits tumbled back into the nursery. "But Stormfrost!" Mewed Pepperkit peeked out. "No! Don`t go back out!" Meowed the voice of a tom. It was Mistygorse. "That`s right." Mewed Stormfrost. Another she-cat looked at her. "Stormfrost!" Meowed the other she-cat in surprise. "Oh, Treeheart!" Meowed Stormfrost. "It was just a joke!" Meowed Stormfrost. Treeheart shook her head. "Go on, kits." Mewed Stormfrost. "No!" Argued Mistygorse. "Woodkit! Eclipsekit!" Whispered Pepperkit. "What?" Whispered the other two kits back. "Follow me!" Mewed Pepperkit. They ran out of the nursery. "Wait right there!" Meowed a voice. It was Icystorm. "No!" Squealed the kits, running out of camp. "This was a terrible plan!" Mewed Woodkit. "Just give yourself a name!" Hissed Pepperkit. "I name myself Pepper." The other two kits nodded. "I`ll be Chili." Mewed Woodkit. "I`ll be Calypso." Mewed Eclipsekit. "Ok." Mewed Pepper. Chapter 3: Darkness In The Air Pepper raced ahead of the others. "Bet ya can`t catch me!" She yowled. "Oh, I can." They played, going farther down the path out of camp. The air was getting colder, and it was growing darker. "P-Pepper! I-I'm S-scared and C-c-cold." Said Calypso. "Well, you will find a den. Like a real rogue." Said Pepper. They were searching, lost and cold. No cat's scent seemed to tangle with theirs. They were probably on another Clan's territory, or maybe out of the area. They grew more scared as the sun set. But little did they know, someone was there. Not evil. But someone who could help. A tawny colored she-cat watched as the ThunderClan kits strode up to ShadowClan territory. "I smell something." She heard the brown one say. "Oh, Chilli. Don't act so-" She was cut off when the tawny she-cat stepped out. "I am Tawnypelt. And what are you doing, here on ShadowClan territory?" She said. "Oh, nothing." Said the gray one. Her voice shook. "You seem to do no harm." Said Tawnypelt. The white and gray kit nodded. "Calypso, it is not your turn to speak." Said the brown one. Tawnypelt laughed. She had never seen or heard such smart kits! "Smart." She said, smiling. These kits could be a great use to ShadowClan. Tawnypelt was looking at them like she was thinking now. "Would you like to join ShadowClan?" She asked. Pepper looked startled. She had not wanted to be in a Clan, or offered. "No. We are rouge kits." Hissed Pepper. "Ok, die if you want." Tawnypelt said. Die? Thought Pepper. She shook it off. Surely, no cat would kill a kit for no reason? Chapter 4: Wrong As Pepper walked on through the forest, she got this chilling feeling. Something was lurking. A fox? No. I don't think so, Pepper thought. Why hadn't she accepted Tawnypelt's offer? Just for some shelter, and to be defended until they were at least apprentices. Tawnypelt worried deeply for the kits. She tried not to show it, but she was wriggling in her nest that night. The kits could have been hurt, or worse, killed. Tawnypelt got up. She would find the kits, and tell them they need to come to her camp. She saw the exit and walked right out. She followed the kits' scents. They didn't seem to have gone far. Tawnypelt's scent seemed to be brought back to Pepper as she was nearing shelter. "T-Tawnypelt?" She called into the night. "We need her, don't we?" Asked Chilli. "Right now at least." Said Pepper. "Well, I need you to come to our camp, at least for the night." Said Tawnypelt. "I will go!" Squeaked Pepper. Her tawny pelt appeared, and she picked them up. They didn't wriggle one bit. "Are you hurt?" Asked Tawnypelt once they got back. "No." Said the gray one. "Good. I thought you were eaten!" Said Tawnypelt. She was glad they didn't have to go to the medicine cat. She already loved these kits, but she didn't have milk to nurse them. "I think you will be able to be raised." Said Tawnypelt. Chapter 5: Warm and Fed Again Pepper, now Pepperkit again, suckled hard on milk. "Now, take it easy." Said their foster queen, Dappleflower. "I haven't had food in a whole day!" Squeaked Pepperkit. "Yeah!" Said Calypso, now Calypsokit. "Ugh! Don't cry to me when you get a bellyache." Said Dappleflower. "Ugh! We won't get one," said Pepperkit. Was she going to be treated like a pampered kittypet? Ugh! "Calm, calm now." Said Dappleflower. Tawnypelt had learned that the kits' names were Pepper, Chilli, and Calypso. She was calm, now that they had a Clan. There had also been a new kit- Littlekit. Littlekit had teased the 3 kits. She was worried they were going to retaliate. "Littlekit!" Yowled a voice over all the rest. It was Littlekit's mother, Frostheart. A patch of nettle in the nursery roof was going to fall- On Littlekit. Pepperkit noticed the loose patch of nettle. She had no care; because it was Littlekit. The one that was disloyal to her, and most likely his Clan. "I don't give a care." Said Chillikit. "Me neither." Said Pepperkit. Calypsokit was not there. Maybe she was hungry and suckling. Pepper walked outside, enjoying the bright sun on her pelt. She rolled. She got bored, and decided to play with her friend, Thornkit. "Thornkit! Thornkit!" She called. The familiar smell hit her nose. Thornkit, but with her sister, Skykit. "I was forced to take her." Snarled Thornkit. Clearly, in her opinion, Skykit was annoying. And right she was. She wanted to play little kit games, and that disgusting stuff. Tawnypelt had no idea what to do. Littlekit bullied her friends; But Littlekit was a Clan kit. Pepperkit was watching, a taunting gaze lit her face. Tawnypelt ran, her instincts telling her. "Littlekit! Look out!" She yowled. It was to late. The nettle was falling. Littlekit was on the ground, still. But breathing. Death was way more then he deserved. Thought Pepperkit. And hedgehogs fly! She also thought. She shook herself. She had only gotten some stirred up debris. Littlekit was bleeding, the light flickering from his eyes. He had lost to much blood, to an... an... Herb! Pepperkit was named after an herb. Littlekit didn't look so good. His mouth opened. He was going to say his last words. "Mom... I.... I... Love... Y.... You..." He said in a shaky voice. No! He couldn't die! The medicine cat was there, what was wrong with her? Chapter 6: Realization Pepperkit's eyes narrowed. She wouldn't wish this death on any cat, even Littlekit. She padded over to him and removed the nettle from his blood-soaked body. He was barely breathing. Everyone watched as his life slowly slipped away. I should have warned him, thought Pepperkit. Chillikit looked at her. His eyes looked happy, even though they should be filled with grief. "Glad he's gone!" Meowed Chillikit. "Glad? You traitor!" Pepperkit snarled. "W-what?" Stammered Chillikit. "If you were truly loyal, you would have grief for him!" Pepperkit hissed. "Break it up!" Yowled Calypsokit. Tawnypelt's eyes widened as she watched how good Calypsokit was at that. Wow, she thought. Her eyes shone. Pepperkit and Chillikit had already backed away. Tawnypelt looked to the other way, hoping to get Littlekit off her mind. "Calypsokit, now, now." Said Dappleflower's voice. Pepperkit stalked towards her, she was not scared. But if she had been scared for Littlekit... She thought it was time to take that off her mind. Dappleflower was not scared, but Pepperkit was going to make sure she was. "We can do what we want, thank you." Said Pepperkit. Dappleflower looked like she was going to sneer. What kind of queen would do that? "Pepperkit! How disrespectful!" Hissed Dappleflower. Pepperkit unseathed her claws. Tawnypelt did not see what was happening. She had taken Littlekit to the medicine cat den. Littlekit was still clinging on to life. Only she could detect that there was a small breathing coming from him. Frostheart would like a surprise, like Littlekit being alive. Soon, Tawnypelt heard a yowl coming from the nursery. It didn't sound like the three kits. It sounded like Dappleflower. Tawnypelt raced to the nursery. Dappleflower had underestimated this kits powers. Pepperkit suddenly felt the need for blood under her claws, and power over all the forest. She was related to Tigerstar, but this couldn't be him over again? She had no taste for blood. Pepperkit would just walk it off. But it didn't go away. She woke up every day, wanting to claw and bite or kill. She decided to tell the medicine cat, Hopepetal. "Hopepetal?" She called into the den. The she-cat padded forwards. "Yes, Pepperkit?" She meowed. "I have this sudden urge. To... To kill. I am trying to fight it, I am loyal! But... It won't go away." Pepperkit said shakily. Hopepetal nodded. "There are no things to help you, I'm afraid. Only listening to the urge." She meowed. "I don't... Don't want to!" Mewed Pepperkit. Hopepetal snarled, telling her to be silent. She lifted her head up to the sky, and closed her eyes. "StarClan forbid," she said softly. She twitched ears to tail tip. Was she getting a prophecy? "Star will be safe, the Dark will be destroyed. Pepper will unite with Fire, and a great force will rule the forest." She said quietly to Pepperkit. Tawnypelt did not listen to Hopepetal's conversation with Pepperkit. She licked Littlekit, desperate that he would live. He could not die in such a cruel way. She knew that deeply, he lied with the Clan. And the three kits. Chapter 7: Apprenticeship "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" Yowled Rowanstar. Pepperkit bounced over. She knew what this day was! "Pepperkit, come forward." Said Rowanstar. Pepperkit stepped forward, dipping her head. "From this day forward, you will be known as Pepperpaw." He said. "Chillikit, from this day forward you will be known as Barkpaw. In honor of your brown pelt." He said. "Calypsokit, from this day forward you will be known as Shinepaw. In honor of your dark blue pelt." He said. Barkpaw and Shinepaw exchanged a glance. Tawnypelt watched proudly as the cats were named as apprentices. She smiled warmly. These were the most excited kits she had ever seen since her. Tawnypelt padded over. "Tawnypelt, because of your bond with Pepperkit, you will mentor her." Said Rowanstar. Tawnypelt stepped forward. She touched noses with her new apprentice. They stepped back together. Pepperpaw was glad to have Tawnypelt as a mentor. Barkpaw was given Webheart, and Shinepaw was given Sparkflight. They both touched noses and it was all over. Tawnypelt had given Pepperpaw all the training she could possibly get in one day. She decided it was time to check on Littlekit. He was not breathing, dead. "StarClan, how cruel of you." She whispered. Littlekit was going to be remembered, at least by her. But she was also loyal to the kits, now apprentices. She wanted to check on them. Barkpaw and Shinepaw were in the apprentices den talking with Pepperpaw. Pepperpaw had heard some cool things. She heard some stories her littermates made up, some creepy, some friendly. It was night, and she decided she would sleep now. She curled up in a ball, and darkness took her. She ran through a forest, but she knew it was a dream. She met many cats' eyes. "Tawnypelt!?" She called. There was no answer as her call echoed through the forest. She was breathing hard, until she finally collapsed on the ground. She closed her eyes. Pepperpaw woke up. "Should I ignore it?" She muttered to herself as she walked out. Tawnypelt greeted her apprentice. She was asked a question. "Is it okay to tell you about... Dreams?" Pepperpaw had asked. "Of course, young one." Said Tawnypelt. She explained how she was running through the forest, calling for her. Then how she collapsed. "Weird. Maybe a sign? But I doubt they would send one to you." Said Tawnypelt. She was not sure of this herself. Really? A prophecy? Thought Pepperpaw. She looked deep into Tawnypelt's gaze. Chapter 8: Prophecy Tawnypelt looked at Pepperpaw. Her eyes gleamed. She could tell Pepperpaw was curious. "Prophecies are sometimes bad." Tawnypelt reminded Pepperpaw. "But.... Surely, they wouldn't send one to an apprentice?" Asked Pepperpaw. She looked at Tawnypelt."Not always." Tawnypelt said. Pepperpaw was surprised. Tawnypelt couldn't know this much! She was not linked with StarClan. "O...Ok." Said Pepperpaw. She looked down. She knew she was not special, but she could pull this off. Tawnypelt looked at the bedraggled apprentice and came closer. "Everything will be... Fine." Said Tawnypelt. Pepperpaw looked scared at the not good prophecy thing. But she had no reason. If Pepperpaw was to scared, she would cover that. Pepperpaw looked at her mentor's knowing gaze in awe. She looked ancient. Knowing. "They would not send a prophecy to weak old me, though." Mumbled Pepperpaw. "You are not weak!" Said Tawnypelt's voice. "I am just to scared, just... Leave me be, StarClan." Said Pepperpaw. "No!" Said Tawnypelt. "This will be life. You will deal with worse things." Her mentor said. Pepperpaw's gaze lit. "Really?" She gasped in awe. "Yes, you can do it." Said Tawnypelt. Pepperpaw walked away. "I'm convinced." Said Pepperpaw over her shoulder. Tawnypelt smiled. She had done it again. "Well, good luck!" Called Tawnypelt. ''It would take a miracle for an apprentice to survive a prophecy alone, ''thought Tawnypelt. She decided to give it a moon or so. She remembered when ShadowClan was worried she had gone, on her prophecy. Would this also happen to Pepperpaw? Pepperpaw walked into the apprentices' den. "Heyo, Pepperpaw!" Said Barkpaw. "Hello." Said Pepperpaw softly. She did not want to give away the prophecy, because if it was hers it must be top secret. "Something is wrong, I can tell." Said Shinepaw. "Heh. I was just... Playing you two." Lied Pepperpaw. "No, something is on your mind." Said Barkpaw. Pepperpaw forced a laugh. "You two are suckers." She meowed. They took a glance at each other and look at her suspciously. "Fine! You can decline our help if you want!" Spat Barkpaw. Tawnypelt walked back over to Littlekit, he was not breathing. "I am sorry." She whispered into his ear. She heard the leader call a Clan meeting. She rushed over. "As you all know, Littlekit has died. For witch most of we grieve. So I will hold a vigil," said Rowanstar. Pepperpaw did not want a vigil for that kit. He was the meanest. Chapter 9: Through The Night Pepperpaw sighed and rolled her eyes as she was forced to sit vigil. She did not want to lick Littlekit or grieve. She just wanted to be sleeping with the other apprentices beside her. The other apprentices were out to, but they were not allowed to talk. Pepperpaw almost wanted to kill her leader for doing this. "Ugh, this is so boring." She meowed. Tawnypelt shushed her by putting her tail over her mouth. Tawnypelt was beside Pepperpaw to make sure she behaved. Tawnypelt looked at Littlekit's tiny body. ''He was not meant to die this young, ''she thought. He was almost still a newborn, suckling from a mother. She almost wanted to cry into the night with grief she felt. But she was afraid her apprentice would question her, along with her leader. "Tawnypelt, when will the vigil be over?" Pepperpaw whispered to her mentor. "Not soon," Tawnypelt growled. Pepperpaw put her head on her front legs. "Littlekit deserved it, Tawnypelt." Pepperpaw meowed. "NO HE DIDN'T!!!!" Tawnypelt snapped. Pepperpaw backed up, ready for a nasty scratch or bite. Tawnypelt's claws ripped through her pelt. She yowled in pain. ''AHHHH! I... I CAN'T CONTROL IT!!! ''Tawnypelt thought. She was scared. Extremely scared. Was it the curse of The Dark Forest? Or was she old and insane? Pepperpaw escaped and ran to her leader to tell him. "Rowanstar! Tawnypelt is trying to hurt me!" She said. Rowanstar growled. "She's just old and insane. StarClan is calling and she doesn't know it. Let her DIE!" He snarled. "No!" Pepperpaw shrieked. "SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" Cats leapt into the clearing. They were all focused on Tawnypelt's death. Pepperpaw was frozen in fear as she watched. She saw Tawnypelt pinned to the ground, and slashed in the neck. She ran over. Tawnypelt gasped for breath. "Pepperpaw, I will never survive. I just want you to know, I am always there. Standing, fighting by your side through right and wrong. Goodbye." She said. She let her eyes close and her spirit come out. Pepperpaw cried. "N-no!" She wailed. "ROWANSTAR, THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ONE LESS WARRIOR!" Pepperpaw snarled. Everyone cried out for her to come back. But no, she rushed through the river. She jumped in, she didn't even bother to paddle in the current. She let herself go under. But someone pulled her scruff. It was someone she had never seen before, and didn't have ShadowClan scent. "There, little Nofur pet!" He spat. "I am a ShadowClan apprentice." Pepperpaw hissed. Chapter 10: Not Alone "Who are you, anyway?" Asked the rouge. "Pepperpaw." Pepperpaw breathed. "Ok, Pepperkitten." Chuckled the rouge. "Kitten?" Asked Pepperpaw. She tipped her head to the side. "My name is Tuft." Said the rouge. "Hello, Tuft." Said Pepperpaw. Pepperpaw looked at the black rouge. His fur was sleek, but was that possible for a wild cat? She shook it away. "Anyway, kittens are what you call kits, I think." Said Tuft. "Heh. I guess your nothing more then a Kittypet." Hissed Pepperpaw. "Are you grateful that I saved you!?" Meowed Tuft. "I don't even know you." Hissed Pepperpaw. Tuft blinked. Pepperpaw sighed, for she felt sorry. "Look, I'm sorry. I was never even meant to be born." Said Pepperpaw. "I know you were worthy of it." Said Tuft. "Maybe. My best friend, she just died." Said Pepperpaw. "Aw, I'm sorry." Said Tuft. "I used to feel that way too," he meowed. "So.." Said Pepperpaw. "I will bring you to my friends." Said Tuft. They walked through a thick forest. The undergrowth was impossible to get under, even for a stealthy ShadowClan cat. "We're here." Said Tuft. Pepperpaw was brought to a wide clearing, with three other cats in it. "So, we have a new recruit." Said Tuft. The cats looked at her suspiciously. Pepperpaw backed away. "Do not worry, she is trustworthy." Added Tuft. Pepperpaw smiled. The cats still looked at her like an outsider, but did not dare challenge Tuft. Chapter 11: Making Friends Pepperpaw, now Pepper, laughed at Tuft's joke. "To bad, I am assigned a patrol right now." Said Tuft suddenly. He walked out of the rouge den. "He seems nice," said Pepper to herself. She decided to scout along ShadowClan territory, since she missed Tawnypelt. She went closer into ShadowClan territory. She smelled the faint trace of a border patrol; but stale. She stepped one paw into their territory. She did not realize she was wandering deep into the territory. Soon, she came by Tawnypelt's burial spot. ''HOW DID I GET THIS FAR!? ''She thought. She was going to turn away, when Rowanstar stalked out of the bushes. "R-Rowanstar. This is all a misunderstanding." Stammered Pepper. "So you leave our Clan for days, and think we will warmly welcome you?" He hissed. But, a black pelt whizzed through the bushes. "Tuft!" Said Pepper. Tuft winked. He quickly leaped onto the unsuspecting Rowanstar's back. He clawed it, then raking his claw's over Rowanstar's ears, he jumped off. Rowanstar turned and growled. "Pepperpaw, you will pay." Said Rowanstar. He shook off Tuft and ran. "Thank you for saving me." Said Pepper. "The SECOND time," replied Tuft. He giggled. "But, it is time you earned a proper name that your Clan never gave you." He added. "Pepperstorm." Pepperstorm's eyes shone. "Y-you mean it?" She stammered. "Of course. I never lie." Said Tuft. Tuft was on a rock, hidden in some thick gorse. "I here by declare that Pepper is now Pepperstorm." Said Tuft. Cats below cheered, while Pepperstorm smiled. Tuft was a good and loyal cat, who you could never call disloyal to his rouges. Pepperstorm woke up the next day to a cloudy sky. "Rouges, looks like a storm." Said Tuft. The rouges nodded and went into the den. "I wish it was another sunny day to hang out with you," said Pepperstorm to Tuft. "Ah, yes." Said Tuft. He went into the den to sit beside her. Pepperstorm smiled warmly at Tuft. "You know, Tuft, I think I will have kits with you one day." Said Pepperstorm. "That would be amazing, unless you go back to that disloyal Clan." Said Tuft. "Heh, I would not. But they are not disloyal." Said Pepperstorm. "I kind of miss them." "You can't miss those mangy furballs." Said Tuft. Chapter 12: Dark Skies and Disloyalty Pepperstorm drew herself closer to Tuft, watching for him to strike at any moment. Tuft curled his lips then laughed. "How is an APPRENTICE going to defeat me, a fully trained warrior?" He meowed. Pepperstorm snarled. "Well I AM a fully trained warrior. Thanks to you." Snarled Pepperstorm. Tuft took a step forward. "There's a difference. A trained for moons, under the commands of tough rouges, not soft warriors like yourself." Said Tuft. "We are not soft, I should just return to my Clan." Said Pepperstorm. Tuft curled up in the shadows. "Maybe you are not fit for rouge life." Said Tuft. Pepperstorm walked out of the den, when suddenly a rouge bolted in. "Lets take back what's ours." He hissed. Pepperstorm let out a warning yowl. Cats rushed out. Battle cries filled the air. "Thank you for coming for me." Said one rouge. Everyone narrowed eyes at it. "Traitor!" Snarled Pepperstorm. "Disgrace!" Said Tuft. Everyone surrounded that one rouge. "You will stay captive." Hissed one. "Captive?" Said Pepperstorm. "It's what we use for prisoner." Said Tuft. "Oh." Said Pepperstorm. The rouge shrank back, seeing all the fierce rouges before him. "We fooled you once, we can fool you again." Laughed the other rouges. "We now know your tricks." Said Tuft. Pepperstorm got the small rouge by it's scruff and put it in the captive's den. "Guards?" Said Tuft. Two huge cats ran out of the forest. "Woah." Whispered Pepperstorm. "Guard this rather small kittenish rouge." Said Tuft. They sat by the entrance, claws unseathed whenever they met a battle. Pepperstorm was impressed. They scanned the whole camp for the sign of a suspect. Pepperstorm walked over to a huge lump of prey. "Hey, can we share?" Called Tuft. "Sure." Said Pepperstorm. Tuft walked down over to the prey. Pepperstorm greeted him with a warm smile. "Should we move to a den? It will rain soon." Suggested Tuft. "Yeah." Said Pepperstorm. As if on command, a lightning strike and thunder cracked the sky. They shared a vole, and brought all the prey in so it didn't get wet. They slept a little, then walked outside. "The rain isn't clear yet." Said Tuft. Pepperstorm was still smiling. "That's O.K." She said. "StarClan just sent rain." She added. "Well, it hasn't rained in moons..." Said Tuft. "Yeah." Said Pepperstorm. "This is good for the Clans. The streams will run again." Said Pepperstorm. "You shouldn't think of your mangy Clan." Said Tuft. Pepperstorm snorted but said nothing. Chapter 13: "Clan Legends" That night, Pepperstorm was snuggled by Tuft. When she suddenly scented something odd. She looked up to see a cat at the entrance to the cave. He walked in like he owned the place. "Tuft," hissed Pepperstorm quietly. "Huh?" Said Tuft. Soon, he also saw the cat. "Who in the Dead Rouges is that?" He snarled. "I don't know," replied Pepperstorm. He got over to Tuft and Pepperstorm. "I am an ancient." He replied. "Yeah, sure." Snarled Pepperstorm. "It's true." Replied the so-called ancient. "I do not see how it could be true," said Tuft. "Yeah," added Pepperstorm. The cat stared in silence. He did not retort. His first reply after a long time was: "Do you want to hear Clan Legends?" Pepperstorm and Tuft exchanged glances. "Ok," said Pepperstorm under her breath. Tuft nodded. "So one dark and stormy night, a battle was brewing. Cats were ready to rip each other apart. For BloodClan-" he was cut off. "BloodClan never returned," snarled Pepperstorm. "That's fake nonsense." The cat stared at her. And he hissed. "How DARE you trash on a REAL Clan legend," he snarled. "Ahem. I was part of those Clans." Said Pepperstorm. The cat looked back. "I-I should go," he stammered. But Tuft had already gotten behind him. "Not yet," hissed Tuft. "Until you confess your not an ancient." The cat stood there for a moment. And then he sighed. "Very well, I am not an ancient," he sighed. Pepperstorm smiled. "It is very offensive to Clan kind." She said. "I also made up that legend," the cat said. "What's your name?" Said Tuft. "Thunder Of The Sky." He replied. "Also known as Sky," he added. "WOAH! YOU ARE AN ANCIENT!" Exclaimed Pepperstorm. "No, I am not," said Sky. "Or related," added Pepperstorm. "Why do you think that?" Asked Sky. "Your name," replied Pepperstorm. Sky looked up and had an excited expression on his face. "Do you really mean it?" He asked. But Pepperstorm's answer was cut off. "You will leave," said Tuft sternly. "I might as well go back to my Clan, then." Said Pepperstorm. Tuft looked at her. He pitied her. "No!" He yowled. "Yes," hissed Pepperstorm. She knew how unwelcoming her Clan could be, but she would risk it. She crossed over the border. Chapter 14: ShadowClan She knew how stealthy these cats could be, so she looked very carefully. Then, she saw it. Rowanstar. "So, after a moon, you come back again," he hissed. "The rouges are not what I thought they would be; so I came," she said. "Well, you DO have a great destiny," he meowed hintingly. Had that sign been proved? From a moon ago? "Then, I have power over you." She said. Rowanstar looked confused. "Hah, think again, puny apprentice." He snarled. He flicked his tail, a signal for the rest of his patrol to come out. "But I am a warrior now," she reminded him. "That's right," Rowanstar mewed under his breath. "FINE," he snarled. Pepperstorm was happy. She would have her Clan beside her to fight Tuft if needed. Pepperstorm was telling him all about the rouges. Goods and bads. "And he called us mangy furballs," she spat as if she were remembering the hostility he showed to them. Rowanstar stopped in his tracks. "Mangy furballs!?" He spat. "Well, I'll show them who is a mangy furball now." He organized a battle patrol. Pepperstorm was on it to show where the rouge's camp was. "Lead," said Rowanstar. All the cats started moving out of camp, through the undergrowth. When they finally got there, Rowanstar signaled to attack. The cats poured into their camp, yowling challenges. "Tuft," she called, her claws unseathed. Tuft looked at her. "And what is one puny warrior going to do-" he was cut off when he saw the destruction of his Clan. "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS!?" He spat into the clearing. "We were trying to defend you, sir," one of his cats said in a small voice. "Well that is not the way," snarled Tuft. "MANGY FURBALL!" Yowled Rowanstar as Pepperstorm and him lunged at Tuft. Tuft was pinned. "RETREAT!" He yowled. The two cats got off him. "I'm s-sorry for calling you mangy furballs," he stammered. "Sorry catches no prey," said Rowanstar. "Admit yourself a mangy furball!" Hissed Pepperstorm. "Ok, I'm a stupid, mangy furball, that is so dumb I would fall into a hole." He meowed. Rowanstar and Pepperstorm exchanged confused glances. "That'll do," said Rowanstar. They left the rouges shivering in terror. Chapter 15: Welcomed They got back to camp. "Welcome!" Said Treespark. "H-hello," stammered a young apprentice. Pepperstorm smiled warmly at it. It cheered up. She had more welcomes, but it was sundown. She wanted to sleep, she HAD fought a lot that day. Pepperstorm curled up in her nest and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was another day to be welcomed and cheered for. But she felt like she had done something bigger; something powerful. More powerful then taking on rouges. Surely, that had not been her prophecy? Darkness overwhelmed her before she could finish thinking. A starry cat came before Pepperstorm, and sat beside her. "I have a real welcome for you," said the voice of Tawnypelt. "Tawnypelt!" Exclaimed Pepperstorm. "I have longed to see you, too," said Tawnypelt. "But you have completed your prophecy." She said. "I did not have to do anything!" She said. "You found where your loyalties lie, that's why all these cats like you," said Tawnypelt. "I am not a hero, admit it." Said Pepperstorm. "Pepperstorm, your life has ALWAYS been the downside. I died, you almost drowned yourself, Rowanstar did not welcome you, and more." Said Tawnypelt. Pepperstorm realized Tawnypelt was right. "Well, your right!" She meowed. Tawnypelt smiled. Pepperstorm was proud she had completed a prophecy, and not a journey. "Remember that prophecy you got from Hopepetal all those moons ago?" Said Tawnypelt. "Yes," said Pepperstorm. "Pepperstorm, the Pepper was you. The rouges were the dark. You got rid of them. ShadowClan was the star, believe it or not. Pepper united with ShadowClan again, and a great force now rules the forest. Our Clan." Said Tawnypelt. Pepperstorm's eyes widened. She could not believe it. THE END Category:Hollytuft